The Villainous Hero
by Quarez
Summary: She was just a normal mute orphan who spent her days helping others and working in the fields in a world full of heroes and villains, yet on one fateful night she awakens a quirk, an incredible power that links her to nine Servants of the past categorized in nine different classes. The problem? Most of them weren't heroes. OC! Class-card-like Quirk! Inspired by KSLCross
1. A Villain

**Hello, another fanfiction from me~  
** **I will be balancing between this one and TDoH for now, the dubious moon is on my hiatus list at the moment, sorry for the readers of that~ perhaps my drive will come back when R3 comes out.**

 **This story was heavily inspired by KSLcross's fanfiction of a similar nature on the FSN element, so I heavily recommend you to check that one out!  
Whilst his/her story focused on the MC being a figurehead and idol of the heroes, this will be different, in this she isn't very famous (more infamous actually), has her abilities hidden more and generally quieter. This chapter focuses on the dark aspects a lot, but next chapter will be a bit lighter. This was just to set out the darker side of the world that isn't represented in Boku no Hero academia in too much detail (not saying its a bad thing, its a shounen anime and manga).**

 **Hope you all enjoy~ you can try to influence my decisions on the other 7 who will be chosen as equippable heroic spirits for Yui by commenting in review.**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Quirks.

Said to be the next stage of human evolution by many. Supernatural abilities possessed by over 80% of the world population, ranging from simple utilities such as increased awareness to being able to destroy entire city blocks with a punch, it truly marked the beginning of a new era.

An Era of Heroes.

As Quirk users began to grow in number, governments panicked as they struggled to find ways to deal with the immergence of these supernatural abilities. Some wanted to completely isolate those who possessed them in fear that they would abuse their power, but that was proven to be impossible as quirk users were appearing far too rapidly.

Some wanted to ignore their existence, but the governments couldn't ignore the threat posed by beings that could bring about destruction with only their body as tools. They weren't foolish enough to believe that all quirk users would be good law-abiding citizens after all.

Their fears became reality as so called villains began to appear, wreaking havoc across countries, and against them rose quirk-users who used their powers to combat these villains. They were swiftly dubbed 'heroes' by the public.

As time passed and the number of quirk-users increased, 'Hero' became a profession taken by many, and as time passed they integrated themselves into society to the point where it wasn't strange to find heroes battling villains every other day.

Though there were a large number of heroes, what were they without villains? As the number of heroes grew, so did the number of villains- a never ending cycle, a balance that could never be broken or else order would be lost.

Yet society adapted to it.

In a world where heroes and villains were commonplace, things were bound to be different. Whilst Heroes kept the general populace and urban areas safe, the same couldn't be said for more rural areas. Most heroes operated in urban cities where incidents usually resulted in far more destruction, damage and deaths, leaving only a handful of heroes to monitor villages and towns. Though a large number of villains operated within cities, there were still groups of villains who operated in small towns and villages, often running underground businesses in the area where they were less likely to be discovered or caught.

And this was the story of one such girl who lived within the dark side of the modern society.

* * *

She ran and she ran, hoping that whoever was chasing her would forget about her and leave her alone. The bucket of water she was asked to fetch from the main taps left far behind as she turned a corner into an alley, panting heavily.

The moon was visible just over the mountain, silence enveloping the village as the only things audible were the sound of her sandals hitting the concrete below and the occasional chirping of crickets.

The four year old girl wore what seemed to be a slightly oversized shirt and pants, a round face with specks of dirt here and there with bright emerald eyes that glistened under the night sky. Her unkempt brown hair that reached down to her chin swaying under the wind. Even a simple glance would be enough for one to conclude that the girl, Yui, had drawn the short end of the stick in life.

Her first memories were of the orphanage that looked after her, in a traditional japanese village away from the modern cities that existed. As such, the orphanage, whilst not the worst, was not the best either. The children that resided here were tasked to assist with common tasks, and most of the days were either spent working or helping the village itself, with breaks every now and then to play and rest.

Not to say that she and the children weren't grateful, it was simply that some of the children sometimes wanted to see more.

She however, was content living life as is. She was being provided with the needs to survive, and as long as she worked, she would receive food, water and shelter. Entertainment and games was a luxury, not a need, and as such she had grown to not expect such things in life.

It was one thing to be an orphan, it was another to be unable to speak as well. She wasn't completely mute, but she could not speak, with the most she could get out being mere grunts. Was it difficult living when no one could understand you completely? It certainly was, but she continued to live on anyways. It was difficult to understand how it felt to speak when you never have in your entire life.

Usually one would expect understanding when you had such a disability, but children had no such subtlety. They would often pick on her, nothing on the level of bullying or anything physical, but she was isolated, yet she was never bothered by it.

She preferred the silence that came with isolation.

Her parents had apparently died in a fire just after her birth, and she never discovered what her true name was, simply being given one by the village's orphanage upon being brought in. It was also the reason why she didn't hold much attachment to the name, as it never really held any meaning in the first place.

Today was just a normal day at first, the morning had been spent helping out in the fields. Even if she was a four year old, there was still a lot she could do to assist the other residents of the village. Afterwards, she had spent the evening doing delivery work and was currently delivering the buckets of water back to the main well of the village to be used for the next day, only she had come across unexpected company.

On her way, she saw three shadows moving within the forest that surrounded the village. It was only by coincidence that she had spotted them, but she wished that she hadn't a moment later.

"What's this, a witness?" One of them spoke, clearly male.

"Knock her out and take her with us, we'll decide what to do after, can't let her going back." Another voice spoke, this time distinctly female.

As her eyes got used to the darkness, she could finally see the three figures clearly.

They all shared a common skintight black suit, though two of them seemed to be slightly different in design, most likely due to gender differences. A design resembling thorns ran along the sides of their suits, with their faces covered by a skull-like mask. In short, the three were in every way intimidating.

The person who spoke first looked at her, almost like he was sizing her up before he began to approach. Not just in a normal way either, he was approaching her on all four of his limbs, like an animal. It was then she heard what seemed like a growl coming from the man's mouth.

 _'A quirk!'_ She thought in panic as fear gripped her heart. Without thinking twice, she turned around and fled towards the direction of the village, throwing the bucket in her hands at the man in the process. He heard an irritated dog-like bark as soon as the bucket collided, telling her that she had at least hit him with it.

In the end however, she was only a child, there was so far her little legs could carry her, and there was a limit to how much she could defy the world as she heard footsteps closing in along with barks that got progressively louder.

In desperation, she turned a corner into a small alley, and to her despair she found a wall too high for a child to climb. She tried to claw at the wall, punch it, but she knew that it was useless. Her shoulders slumped slightly whilst her body shook as she sat down with her back against the wall, hands covering her legs with her face looking down at the ground, her shining emerald orbs now dulled.

In a few seconds, she saw a figure turn the corner as well, and as she looked up she saw the dog-like man with the skull mask looking at her. Though she couldn't see the man's face, she could tell that he was irritated that he had to actually chase her down.

"Come on kid, don't make this hard for us, no one has to die tonight, just come with us." He said as he started to approach, slightly surprised that she seemed to have given up. It seemed that he was used to people fighting back.

She watched as the man approached, unable to do anything but simply sit there, waiting for whatever fate had in store for her, yet as she waited, a certain part of her refused.

It started as a mild annoyance at the back of her head, but in mere seconds just before the man could reach her did it escalate to a head-ache.

She clutched her head as if a foreign force was attempting to invade, confusing the man. He seemed to have stopped a few meters from her, seemingly observing whatever change was happening.

"A quirk awakening? Interesting..." She could hear the man mutter as he watched with interest, clearly wanting to find out whatever quirk she had.

It was a stupid move, as whatever quirk that would manifest could possibly endanger him, but the thought of a child facing him, an accomplished villain, even with a powerful quirk did not even enter cross him.

Yui on the other hand, had fallen to the floor screaming in pain, though it was slightly muffled due to her condition.

 **"-E"**

...What?

She swore she heard something, bu-

 **"-QUIP ME"**

There! She heard the voice again! The headache was getting stronger by the second, and she was barely able to even think.

 **"NOW, MASTER!"**

Her headache stopped as she froze, almost like a dam had been broken.

The villain who was still observing saw the change and bared his teeth, small precautions just in case the quirk was an explosive type. If the girl had a powerful quirk, then he would have to try to capture her without any injuries to ensure maximum profit later.

He, however, had not expected the girl to stand up in silence, eyes still focused on the floor. Slowly, the girl looked at him, though to his confusion her emerald orbs were almost glowing, as if filled with determination.

 **"[INSTALL BERSERKER: FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER]** " The girl whispered in a monotonous voice, yet the words held power, power that he was... afraid of.

Almost instantly, her body lit up, sending a blast of wind that blew the villain off his feet and into a wall nearby. The villain groaned, irritated that he was injured by a child of all things, he was a member of the **[Skull Faces]** , yet he was taken off his feat, by no more than a four year old! His boss would kill him for sure if she found out!

He didn't have time for contemplation however, as the light died down, revealing a... young girl? No, it was a young girl to begin with, but this one seemed like she was in her mid teens unlike the four year old he was chasing before.

She was in what seemed to be a bridal dress, her hair which was previously an unkempt brown now a light shade of red, reminding him of those blasted Todoroki's. Her bangs covered most of her face, but through the gaps he could see what seemed to be heterochromatic eyes. Her left was a crystal blue, reminding him of the oceans that he saw so often, so full of life, whilst her right was a dull gold filled with emptiness, a colour that disturbed him.

Two long cylindrical objects that seemed to be made of metal stuck out of the two sides of her head, whilst a horn emerged from her forehead, giving her quite the intimidating appearance.

What worried him the most however, was the giant mace-like hammer that she carried in a single hand with ease, what kind of quirk was this?

Was this even the same person anymore?

Was this even a human?

He was quite knowledgeable on the subject of quirks, as it was required to even think about becoming a lasting villain in the first place. You needed to be prepared for every type of situation in case heroes intervened.

The girl in front of him however, broke almost every law of quirks he knew of. Since when did quirks instantly change one's appearance? Where did the dress come from? What the hell was that hammer? Why did she have horns? How did she have enough strength to even hold that hammer?

He was beginning to think it was a mistake to allow the girl to fully manifest her quirk. He was arrogant enough to believe that he could take on whatever quirk was thrown at him, he was NOT ready for the four year old to become a teenager with a weapon!

He had no time to think however, as the girl began to approach him slowly with light steps on her heels, causing him to back off slightly as he barked. His quirk allowed him to take multiple properties of dogs, including wolves, and his strength was multiple times that of normal humans! Yet his instincts were telling him that the girl in front of him was dangerous, and he had learned to trust his instincts ever since his life was saved by it many years ago.

 **"Grrrr..."** The girl grunted as she barred her teeth, an image unfitting of one who was dressed as such .

Using the chance, he attempted to lunge, but before he could even take the leap, something had slammed into his sides, launching him into the walls. The wall cracked under the pressure as he gasped in pain.

Standing where in his previous position was the girl, her hammer outstretched as what seemed to be small sparks of electricity was emitted from it. He tried to get up, but groaned in pain as he realised that several of his ribs had been broken. He paled as he saw the girl approaching again.

"W-wait just a second, we can tal-AAAAAGH!" He begna before crying out in pain as the hammer came down upon his legs, completely crushing them. Not a moment later did he faint from the pain as blood began to pool under him.

The girl looked at him for a second, eyes showing no signs of pity, before she nodded to herself with a grunt and looked out towards the entrance to the alley.

She felt so...different.

She was taller, her appearance had changed, she seemed older, and she had memories that she should not have.

The memories themselves were another matter altogether, memories that seemed to have come straight out of the fairy tales that were often told by the sister than ran the orphanage, memories of a girl who was created simply for the selfish whims of an insane man.

 _ **["My memories aren't pleasant indeed, but at least you are alright for now"]**_ The voice said again, and now Yui could finally concentrate on it without the killer headache.

 _'You... are Frankenstein's monster?'_ Yui asked mentally. Though most people would be confused out of their wits, she had possibly just stopped a village raid attempt, turned into possibly Frankenstein, a figure she knew because of the various stories the sister at the orphanage liked to tell the children, also because of the memories she had received just earlier. She certainly had room for more craziness, especially if this was about her quirk.

 _ **["Yes, though I would prefer to simply be called Berserker, I have bad history with the name."]**_ The voice replied again. [ _ **"Though currently, I am you and you are me, it was still too early for you to do an install, your body's not ready for it yet and this is the price..."]**_ She rattled on.

 _"...Price?"_ She asked, though inwardly she was beyond ecstatic, to the level of complete fan girling at the fact that her quirk actually let her BECOME a figure in legend and myths!

 _ **["You'll find out yourself real soon, though I'd say it's more of a blessing than a price, depends on perspective. The fact that you felt nothing when you 'took care' of the threat is just a start "]**_

She didn't ask more afterwards, instead mulled over what she said about her reaction. Certainly, when she looked down at the crippled man, he didn't feel the disgust nor fear she felt earlier, though it was disturbing to know that her sense of morals and emotions had been altered so suddenly that she couldn't even feel it.

She heard footsteps coming, and as she turned her head she could see the other two people who were the dog-like man's partners, both female.

"Hey doggy, what ha- What in the!?" The first figure who was the one to send them man after her exclaimed as she saw the crippled body of the man. She immediately drew her weapon, swiftly followed by the other woman, both of them pointing what seemed to be chains at her.

"Do you know who you are messing with?" One of them taunted, though Yui could feel the uneasiness due to the blood stains that were on her hammer, clearly of her partner's.

She, like any other child, looked up to the heroes that now populated the world such as All Might, and as such knew that heroes would never result to such brutal measures if they didn't have to. She, however, clearly was more than ready to completely bludgeon them if she wished so.

"Careful, she probably has a strengthening quirk with that body." One of them whispered to the other, though it didn't escape her hearing. It was a quick assessment, though it was a correct one- if her quirk were like any other.

 _ **[...Mother... Can I come out and play? I can smell women..."]**_ Yui heard another childlike voice that was not Berserker's say playfully, surprising her slightly, though it was not known to the two villains who were circling around her cautiously since her bangs covered most of her face.

She had more than one of these... people and beings of legends and myths within her? That certainly was news to her, and as such couldn't find a reason to say no, she wanted to see more.

 **"[INSTALL ASSASSIN: JACK THE RIPPER]"**

As a mist swept the area as Yui said the words, the two villains threw their chains at where she once stood, though to their surprise they hit nothing as their chains slowly reeled back towards them.

"Where'd she go?" One asked, the other kept silence in favour of keeping her senses up.

The two jumped slightly as they heard a childish laughter that seemed more like a giggle echoing around them. The fact that it couldn't have come from a child more than ten unnerved them.

"Who are you, show yourself! We are members of the **[Skull Faces]** , you don't know who you are messing with here!" The leader of the group shouted, attempting to intimidate her opponent whilst trying to reassure herself.

 _"Say, will you be our mother?"_ The voice asked.

The two looked at each other for a moment, both processing what their enemy had just asked. Whilst they could stay silent and keep trying to kill her, it was still a fact that their opponent had singlehandedly demolished their male teammate, who had one of the stronger strength-enhancement quirks in their group and even their entire organization, yet he was defeated in what seemed to be brute strength by this mysterious opponent who's quirk seemed to be very versatile.

If they said yes however, they had a chance to bring their opponent out into the open and if the opponent was really a child, they could potentially bring her onto their side.

The two looked away as they nodded to each other after a brief exchange of glances, though even that was difficult due to the thickness of the fog.

"Alright, we can be your mother, both of us if you wish." She said, weapon slightly lowering to give the illusion that she had brought her guard down. If the child thought they weren't hostile, the better the chances of drawing her out.

 _"Really? That's great! Hey, will we fit in you though? Let's find out~"_ The child spoke again, though it came out as if she was singing a tune.

"W-wait, what do yo-!" She couldn't say another word as the sound of flesh ripping entered her ears. She didn't know what happened, but look around, she could see the horrified look on her partner's face.

"Y-your s-stomach..." She stammered as she backed up against the wall, causing the leader to look at her in confusion. She tried to walk forwards, but found herself stumbling down onto her knees.

 _'...Eh?'_ Looking down, she saw a large hole at her waist, intestines spilling out along with a large amount of blood. She watched frozen in place as her guts kept spilling, her vision blurring from the blood loss, unable to do anything but watch as blood began to pool around her.

 _"Eeeeh? Your womb is too small, how are we going to fit in this?"_ She heard a voice behind her say. She turned her head slowly, eyes widening as she saw what seemed to be a small girl with a black cloak covering her body. Her silver hair blended into the mist whilst her two golden, slitted eyes seemed to shine under the night sky. A scar ran across her right cheek and another over her left eye, a disturbing smile plastered on her face which was covered in blood.

In her hands however, was a fairly large object covered in blood. Looking closely, it seemed to be a... womb? Her womb? The girl dropped the organ and sighed as she looked at her in disappointment.

 _"How were you going to be our mother when we can't even fit in your womb! Honestly, be a bit more responsible~"_ The girl said as she skipped over to her location playfully. The leader simply sat there, eyes wide and unable to do anything as she watched the girl, a jagged purple dagger appearing in one hand as she approached her. Her partner seemed to be frozen in fear aswell. They may be villains, but they were not the bloodthirsty type, and were mostly used to reconnaissance work for raids, and as such were not very used such gore.

The girl stopped right in front her, standing all as if eyeing a prey.

Before she could even blink, the girl jammed the knife into her throat, instantly killing her as the disturbing choking escaped the her mouth. She pulled out the knife a second later, allowing the body to fall to the floor with a thud even as the sound of air escaping through the hole in the leader's throat continued.

The girl then turned her head slightly, looking at the second villain who was shakily holding her chains, looking ready to drop them and run at any second.

To her horror, the girl's smile widened even further as if she had just been gifted a new toy.

 _"Wow! You look bigger than missy here, maybe we'll fit in your womb! Let us see!"_ The girl exclaimed as she took a step forward.

And before she could scream, the sound of metal cutting through flesh and blood splattering echoed once more, before all went quiet.

* * *

 _One day later_

"What kind of sick person did this..." One of them muttered, face slightly green looking ready to vomit.

"A monster, that's for sure..." Another said, expression not a whole lot better than the previous person.

The heroes all commented their opinions as they stared at the gory scene before them.

Just this morning, an emergency call had been made to the police about a stench behind a person's house. Whilst the owner wasn't willing to investigate, he did mention the smell of blood. An average pro hero was dispatched at first in case there was anything fishy going on, but the issue escalated once said hero had went silent in the comms and had apparently fainted.

Immediately five other respectable pro heroes were sent to see what the issue was, but when they arrived, they were not ready for possibly the most disturbing scene in their lives.

The entire alley was covered in blood stains, and a few were quite visibly splatters as well. Three bodies were at the far end of the alley, both heavily mutilated. The first's limbs were dismembered, arms and legs lying around her whilst a large cut was evident on her waist. Her intestines and organs were spilling out from the cut, and from the looks of it rather slowly as well. A hole cut right through her throat, most likely done at the very end to finish off the person. Even stranger was that what seemed to be a womb was lying a fair distance away, though from the blood trails it was clear that it originally belonged to the person.

The second person however, couldn't even be called a person anymore. Like the first person, all her legs were dismembered, a large cut at her waist to cause the spillage of organs and intestine. A chain-like weapon with a pointed tip was imbedded into her skull, the other end being wrapped around a lamp slightly above the alley, causing the woman to hang with her intestines dangling from above.

The third person seemed to be the lucky one out of the three, with only his chest caved in and legs completely crushed. To their surprise, he was still breathing, albeit rather weakly, and was immediately sent for treatment despite the fact that he was a recognised villain, perhaps it would shed light as to who this killer was.

All in all, it was like a scene straight out of a horror movie.

Three of the heroes had immediately began throwing up, unable to resist the urge, whilst the fourth fell to his knees right beside a man who had fainted, most likely the first hero who was sent on the task.

The last however, simply stared at the scene with scrunched eyes, analyzing all the details.

 _'This... is someone copying Jack the Ripper's style?'_ The man internally asked no one in particular, sneezing as he raised his scarf slightly.

A village orphan girl by the name of Yui had disappeared as well, currently listed as missing though most were speculating that she was either taken or killed by the killer.

 _'Damn, will there be another body of a child in this condition lying around?'_ He thought, his discomfort evident as his eyes fell back to the corpses.

 _'This job is really a pain sometimes'_ Aizawa Shouta groaned as he put on his goggles, stepping into the alley to begin the cleanup as the sound of sirens blared.

It was also on this day, the villain known as **[Codename: Jack]** was listed online, sweeping the internet by storm due to the sheer brutality of the act.

What was even stranger however, was that this was also the first and last incident involving the strange and mysterious villain. Many speculated that he or she died, whilst others dismissed it as a simple murder case gone out of control.

What they didn't know however, was that legends never died.

* * *

 **Hello people, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **This chapter is to highlight the 'darker' and more realistic side of the Boku no hero Academia world. Whilst we see the light of this world in the anime most of the time, we gotta be realistic here, and I'm trying to show the villainous involvements too, and not just heroes.**

 **Most stories tend to focus on the hero being a ... hero. So here I am now, making an MC who isn't 100% good/light in nature, and want to see how this will turn out.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and I will be revealing all the servants she can take on next chapter if you want me to~**

 **bye bye**


	2. 2 the Nine

It was quite a strange experience to not be tied down to a single place.

Immediately after she had finished the act, she had raced out of the town into the woods at speeds most humans, even those with quirks would gawk at, yet it felt so natural to her, as if she had been moving at such speed all her life.

Still within her **[Install** ] mode with Jack, she had made sure to wash the blood off her body along with destroying all evidence that could be used to find the path she had taken later, something she, or rather Jack, had been quite good at due to past experiences.

At the time, it felt like an adrenaline rush. Her body acted on its own and the words and actions from earlier to manifest her quirk were said on instinct, almost like her body knew exactly what to say and do in the situation.

In fact, she still didn't know why she could say the words required to **Install,** though her feelings told her that she could only speak the words required for her quirks activation, meaning that she was still in all other ways mute.

Yui was unsure what to make of Jack's memories. Whilst to most it would be disturbing, it was the fact that the memories had assimilated within her instead of being played out like on a TV that had really affected her. It felt like living a whole life within a second, and she found herself unable to disagree with any of Jack's actions as technically, she was Jack the Ripper herself in a sense.

It still didn't change the fact that she had THE Jack the Ripper in her head, and she was now currently within the body of arguably the most famous serial killer of all time! Whilst having the memories certainly downed the initial shock she should have received, she was still rather torn as to how she should feel when she knew exactly what the girl had gone through.

Despite having experienced what seemed like two lives, she was still Yui at heart, a girl who admired heroes and was definitely not a villain at heart, and as such her personality was also present despite having Installed Jack the Ripper.

The only reason she had killed the two women was because for one, the two were villains who were clearly out to get her, and for two, Jack was the dominant personality at the time since she herself was still busy absorbing everything that was happening. If the opponents were innocents or heroes, she was certain that she could certainly stop herself from doing anything excessive now that she had truly settled down in Jack's form.

Even when she killed the two women from earlier whilst playing around with them, she felt absolutely nothing but disappointment when she found that they couldn't be her mother.

But why was she looking for a mother again? Right, it was Jack's one and only wish to be within her mother again, it seemed that the personality and traits of the beings she Installed also heavily seeped into her own, another discovery about her strange quirk.

...How her life had changed so fast. Just a few minutes ago she was but a mute orphan in a faraway village, now she was an incarnation of the most famous serial killer in history on the run. It certainly was like a plot to one of the stories she loved to read in her spare time. The only reason she hadn't collapsed from all the sudden developments was because she possessed Jack's clear mind, and she was certain that she would collapse the moment she exited her Installed state.

 _ **["Mama, how'd you like our body~"]**_ She heard Jack ask in an innocent voice.

If Yui were any older, even with both Frankenstein and Jack's memories, she would most likely have noticed the incredibly disturbing wording, but as any innocent child one, she had completely missed it and thankfully taken the question literally.

 _'It felt more comfortable to move around in than Berserker's... maybe that's just because of how different the body structures are...'_ She mentally replied with words most wouldn't expect a four year old to know. It seemed that she had picked up the speech patterns and knowledge of the Installed beings too.

She was also surprised that she could speak as Jack as though she had spoken all her life. It was certainly a new experience, as she had never truly experienced how speaking words through her mouth felt.

She heard a light huff coming from Berserker along with triumphant laugh from Jack within her mind immediately afterwards, causing her to contemplate her previous words as she realized exactly what she had done wrong.

 _'It's alright Fran-chan, I think you're very pretty though...'_ She added hastily.

 _ **["W-wha, pretty- me!?]**_

 _'Yes, you were quite beautiful'_

 _ **["I-I see... thank you, master."]**_

 _'Say, why can you speak in my mind but I can't speak when I Install you?'_

 _ **["That would be the mad enhancement trait that I possess, though spiritually I can talk, but as a Berserker I am prevented from speaking when manifested in any form."]**_

 _ **'**_ _I-I see...'_

There was still a lot she didn't understand about her quirk, but there was no rush, she could slowly learn everything about it by experimenting over time.

For now, she had to focus on getting as far away from her town as possible.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

As she arrived at a small clearing in a forest outside what seemed to be a city, she sat down up against a tree as she saw light peeking over the mountain on the far side of the city, signaling the start of the coming day. It also meant that the bodies she had left behind would most likely be discovered relatively soon, not something she cared about as she was certain that nothing could track her at this point, mostly thanks to Jack's arrogance in the art of stealth.

 _ **["It's not arrogance... it's confidence..."]**_ Said serial killer retorted with what seemed like a pout, causing Yui to sweat drop slightly.

Since she had fully assimilated with Jack's **[Install]** mode, she had fully taken on the appearance of Britain's famous serial killer, but her mentality and personality was currently a mix between her's and Jack's. Whilst Yui herself was a quiet and reserved person who upheld common heroic morals, Jack had no qualms with killing and enjoyed playing with her prey along with the fact that she was far more extroverted than she was (though everything the serial killer said tended to be quite disturbing for obvious reasons).

This led to her **[Install mode],** as she liked to call it, become less homicidal and less playful in general, along with her heroic nature and Jack's more villainous nature turning into a what could be best described as a vigilante's mindset, one who had no qualms with killing Villains for what she believed to be for the better good. At the very least Yui wasn't going to turn into another homicidal serial killer whenever she installed Jack, it would be quite troublesome if it was the case.

Not thinking further, she silently let go of the connection between her and Jack, allowing her **[Install Mode]** to fade as she reverted back to her original form.

Or so she thought would happen.

Almost instantly, a headache rivaling the one she experienced when she had first used install hit her, causing her to let out a cry of pain, though it was muffled as she realized that the muteness she was so used to had come back.

Only after another minute could she finally think properly. Her first action was to pull herself up from the ground, allowing her cloak to adjust itself as she got off the ground albeit with some trouble due to disorientation.

...wait, cloak?

Her head snapped back down to see that she was still wearing the tattered cloak belonging to Jack the Ripper, even though she was sure that she had unequipped her. She was pulled out of her thoughts however as a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed her, as if a dam had been burst.

She collapsed back down to her knees, panting as the weight of all her actions started to resurface. Like she had hypothesized, the only reason she could even make it so far without having a breakdown was due to Jack's influence, yet now even without her influence in place, it felt as if her reaction was rather... mild, compared to what she was expecting.

As the exhaustion passed, she let out a sigh of relief as she studied herself further. Apart from the cloak, she could see two familiar butcher knives lying on the ground, polished metal still shining. Picking it up, she stared at the reflection, and gasped at what she saw.

The familiar brown hair was still there, but within it she could find locks of red and white. One of her eyes were ocean blue, much like Fran's whilst the other was slitted gold that reminded her of Jack. Two scars decorated her face in the same positions Jack had them, though her age seemed to have returned to normal, back to the stature and height of a four year old, even though she seemed slightly taller.

All in all, it was like a mix between Fran, Jack and herself, with herself being the dominant one.

 _ **["I believe Fran-chan told you about the consequences of using your po- I mean, quirk, too early. Your body simply compensated by converting you to a demi-servant so you can handle the strain of [Include] and [Install]. You had already installed Fran-chan and Jacky-chan before your quirk could take action, so unfortunately we can't do anything about your appearance now."]**_ An unfamiliar voice answered the questions she had in her head.

 _'I see... but who are you?'_ She asked amidst the inner conflict that she was experiencing on the actions she had taken the night before. Whilst she didn't mind the killing she had done under Jack's influence whilst she was Installed, it was a whole other story now that she was just herself. Her personality and morals literally screamed against what she had done, whilst the memories she received from Jack seemed to justify the actions.

All in all, it was slowly leading to another painful headache, and as such she swiftly shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.

 _ **["Ah! Apologies, it was rude of me not to introduce myself! You can call me Foreigner, though my friends just call me Abi- Ah, apologies, it is time for my prayer. If you want to see us, just concentrate on your quirk and the power that flows through you."]**_ Before Yui could say anything, the girl that had introduced herself as Abi went quiet, leaving her to herself.

...That was... strange? The girl seemed to be no older than twelve from the sound of her voice, meaning that there was yet another young but legendary being within her? Just how many did she have?

Wait, didn't Abi-chan just say that she could see them all if she concentrated on her power? Though she didn't know how exactly she would go about doing it, she trusted her instincts to guide her like it did the previous night.

Leaning her back against the tree again, she closed her eyes and focused. She looked for that familiar feeling she felt when she first Installed Fran. She was only a four year old girl, and as such was quite inexperienced in the art of meditation. At first, it felt like swimming in a pool of nothingness, but eventually she found what seemed like a thread that linked her to something. Without a second, she pulled on it- and the moment she did so, it felt like she was being guided through her mind to someplace deep, somewhere she had never delved into before.

Only a moment later did she open her eyes, and what laid before her was a completely plain white room with a table set in the middle. She could see several figures gathered around, three of which she identified as Fran, Jack and Abi. The red-haired teen seemed to be at peace, sitting on her knees with both eyes closed as if asleep. The little girl that was also a serial killer seemed to be playing with her knives (note that Yui did not consider juggling with sharp butcher knives to be a normal thing to do), whilst Abi had her hand clapped together with her eyes closed, deep in a prayer.

At the table sat four people, whilst two others seemed to be observing with interest. She noted that all the figures seemed to be dressed in what she could only describe as fantastical clothing and armour. Did she really have NINE of these beings within her!?

Snapping out of her shock, she peeked at what the people at the table were doing, though she was having trouble due to the fact that she was quite short in terms of height, only slightly taller than the average five year old even though her fifth birthday was still a month away.

It took her a bit of effort, but she got there in the end.

It surprised her however, to see that these beings were... playing cards?

Now that she was close enough however, she could finally hear what they were saying,

 **"HA! I win you Irish slut!"** The one in a set of armor with an intimidating helmet adorned with horns yelled out in victory as she slammed the cards in her hand down onto the table.

 **"Shut it you British man-woman! I can't believe my EX luck failed me..."** Another, a beautiful pink-haired woman shouted before whispering to herself whilst gritting her teeth.

 **"Can you at least tone down the language?"** A beautiful woman with blonde hair, amethyst eyes and sizeable breasts, dressed in armor with a flagstaff in her right hand sighed whilst she rubbed her temple.

 **"Screw the Saint! I'm next!"** Shouted another woman with long black hair who seemed to be dressed in what she could only describe as a military uniform, a Japanese one at that too.

 **"Back off Devil King, I called dibs first."** Interrupted a woman with lustrous purple hair flowing behind her, eyes covered by a strange blindfold, a large scythe held in her hands which gave her the looks of a shinigami.

 **"Though I would agree with miss stone eyes over there, as the only true ruler here excluding the prostitute ["HEY, I' M THE QUEEN OF CONNACHT"] dressed as a queen, the Pharaoh has all rights to be next!"** A tanned woman who wore nothing but little pieces of clothing which covered her breasts and private area. The oddly shaped staff in her right hand along with the markings on her body and flowing purple hair gave her the appearance of one of those ancient Egyptian princesses.

 **"Did I just hear you imply that I am not the heir of King Arthur, Miss tanned-and-reveals-too-much-skin?"** The one with the horned helmet asked, irritation clear in her voice.

 **"What did you call me, little 'heir'?"** The tanned woman asked in a mocking voice

 **"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT, GET OVER HERE!"** The knight shouted as she began to chase the tanned woman around the room

...What did she get herself into?

* * *

 **Aaaaaand another one, quite short, but I wanted to release a chapter today, and here you go.**

 **If you play FGO, you should be able to get basically every servant's name from what I've revealed here. I did not limit myself to evil servants only, I did say 'most of them weren't heroes' in the synopsis after all, so she does actually have one or two or three good ones (along with a few who can flip randomly)**

 **thanks for whoever pointed out that Jack spoke in group terms, fixed that in prev chapter as well.**

 **For those who were thinking this would be a pure villainy story, apologies, this is not. It is called the villainous hero after all.**

 **Yui will technically be a hero, but she will most likely be a one-of-a-kind type of hero who can be classified as both a villain and a hero (not revealing much on that)**

 **This story will have its humorous and funny moments, whilst at some times it will be dark. I will try to balance between the two, so stay tuned.**


End file.
